


Birthday Celebrations

by UndertalePower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BIRTHDAY MFUCKERS, Feels, Kinda, Presents, idk - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertalePower/pseuds/UndertalePower
Summary: This is for the incredible angst Dreamtale story I wrote. I bring fluff and slight angst.





	

“Come on, Nightmare! WAKE UP!”  
Dream was at the base of the tree shaking it with all his might. The one day his brother had to stay up late helping reaper with a few ‘jobs’. He eventually heard a groan and saw his brother look down at him, before falling out of the tree and onto his face.  
“owwwwwwwwwwwww.”  
“Maybe we should skip that late nights next time?”  
Nightmare just flipped him off as Dream laughed.  
“Come on sleepy head, you've gotten a ton of presents.”  
“Ha nice joke!!”  
Dream looked at him unimpressed. Nightmare usually skipped their birthday since most of the time people from the town gave dream gifts and just gossiped about Nightmare, some kids even pick on him but Dream usually shooed them away and made sure Nightmare was ok.  
“Come on, I'm not joking.” He had a sympathetic look on his face.  
“Fine, fine, I'll humour you.” He got up off the ground and gave his nasal cavity a rub, he landed directly on it.  
Dream grabbed him by one of the arms and led him over to a small pile of present, with dark wrapping and decorated with gold and silver bows. Nightmare didn't budge.  
“Ok who did you pay?”  
“Nightmare!!”  
“What? You actually think I would believe someone got me presents out of pure kindness?”  
“It can happen…”  
“Well unlike you, IT DOESN’T HAPPEN TO ME!”  
He walked back over to the tree and climbed up into his side of the branches.  
Dream looked up to him and had a sad look on his face.  
Nightmare was never usually celebrated on their birthday, this is mostly because as the protector of bad feelings and nightmares he was despised by many people in the village. He used to be so happy, and they used to be so close. Eventually as they got older and learned more dream had to move on a little faster than nightmare and he soon left nightmare behind. He would still protect his brother but they wouldn't hang out like they used to. Spending most of his time in the tree or with horror, dust or reaper. Nightmare hung out with the kind of people dream would dream going near to.  
-Time Skip-  
It was nearly the end of the day. Nightmare had left about midday and he sent a text saying he would return in a few minutes. Dream waited down the bottom of the tree and glanced over to the small pile of presents nightmare still hadn't opened his presents. He went up into the tree and glanced down at them. He wondered who sent them. Maybe it would say in the card. Wait a second… where was it?  
Dream looked down at the presents and eventually had a search through them but he still couldn't find it. He was positive that one of the presents there was a card. He looked on the box that had the card attached to it and saw a small tear covered by a little bit of paint where the card was attached to it before.  
“Dream what are you doing?”  
Dream quicker jumped up at the sound of his brother's voice completely forgetting about him.  
“Oh n-nothing! I was just checking something out.”  
“What were you looking at?”  
“Remember the card that was on this present.”  
“Yeah what about it?”  
“Well it's not here anymore, there's just a small blotch of paint where I'm guessing it was attached.”  
“Whatever…”  
Dream saw him kinda staring at them, but he looked kinda scared of them.  
“Are you going to open them. They are addressed to you.”  
“Y-yeah I know but…”  
He sat down on the ground and held his knees to his chest.  
“What if they're like last time someone I didn't know got me a present.”  
He remembered that. Nightmare was only about 10 years old. A small child from the village came up to dream and nightmare and gave them both a cupcake. Dream’s was fine but the child had placed rotten food in Nightmare’s. He ended up throwing up the whole night and was still sick in the morning. From then on every present he got from someone he would throw away without even opening it, he soon didn't start getting presents at all and just shared things with Dream. For some reason Nightmare wanted to believe that these weren't fake but every time he had gotten a present it was poisoned or rotten or used.  
“Well if you like I can help you open them.” Dream gave Nightmare a sympathetic look.  
“O-ok…”  
Dream grabbed one of the presents from the pile and brought it over to his brother.  
“How many were there?”  
“About 23 I think.”  
Night laughed a little at that.  
“Hehe what's so funny?”  
“Dream how old are we?”  
“I dunno?”  
“We’re 23!”  
“Oh. Oh!”  
Dream started laughing along with Nightmare. But soon they had to face the fact that the present wasn't going to open on its own. They both took a deep breath and opened to packaging. There were 3 smaller boxes in the wrapping. Nightmare took a single look at the label and his face immediately lit up.  
“Woah these are the little star lights I saw in that shop!”  
“Didn't they sell out like last month?”  
“Yeah! But these are ama-…”  
“What's wrong?”  
“I think the box is empty.”  
“What?!”  
The box was sealed shut so dream went to grab some scissors and cut open the top of the box. He took a look inside and pulled out the little lights. Nightmare looked in awe at them. Dream put them back in the box and opened the other two boxes, and both of them contained the little lights. They were an assortment of moons stars and planets. Nightmare seemed to love them to bits.  
“Do you wanna open the next bo- oh my god Nightmare!”  
Dream started to laugh. Nightmare had gotten himself tangled in the different assortment of lights. Dream untangled him and they both went over to the small pile. Nightmare picked out a present and opened it eagerly. The dark coloured wrapping almost off in a flash and it was surprising that the bow on top was still intact. There was a box but when he opened it, it had a smaller box in it. The box inside was about the size of 2 shoe boxes stuck together. He opened it and inside them were a pair of black skates. He went to pick them up but as soon as his hand touched one of the skates it changed into a picture of deep space. The picture covered in different stars sparkling and moving around. He was astounded by it and examined the picture in complete and utter awe.  
Dream watched his brother's reactions to all the kind gifts he received. While they were legally adults, it's was so sweet to see Nightmare act like the child he never got to be. He smiled as he watched him open the gifts. There were other things he had awed for a long time, freshly baked goods in a multitude of colours and shapes, and there was even a gift for dream in the midst of it all. They had both received a blanket. Dream’s was decorated with suns and bright stars whilst Nightmare’s was decorated with auras and the night sky.  
At the end of it all even dream could feel the positive change in Nightmare’s aura. He was smiling a lot and holding onto the blanket enjoying one of the red velvet muffins.  
“Hey Dream you have got to try these out, they are awesome!”  
“Hehe sure!”  
He picked up one of the muffins and took a bite into it. The rich texture of the muffin combined with the sweet fluffiness of the icing combined into one hell of a baked good.  
“So do you feel a bit better?”  
“Yeah…it's nice.”  
Nightmare gave a yawn and cuddled into the blanket. Dream gently looked over to his brother and got off the ground and walked over to him. For a pretty bad day it had a beautiful end. Dream picked up his blanket and the now sleeping Nightmare and placed them at the base of the tree. He grabbed a dozen pillows and set up a little nest of pillows. Placing Nightmare in it, he grabbed his blanket and climbed in the nest curling up next to his brother. They both fell asleep content with how the day had been.


End file.
